


First dates

by Katiecatlover196



Category: Humanmanals, Original Work
Genre: Dinners, F/F, Kinda, Non human characters, Not finnished yet, Other, Pre-Poly, i might fix it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: Raps and Cats finally convince  even if it didn't take much convinceing , for Rosy to go on a date with them both .
Relationships: Cats/Rosy, Raps/Cats, Raps/Cats/Rosy, Raps/Rosy





	First dates

**Author's Note:**

> Well so like here it is yea its not done but i might finish it when I have time and stuff

Well they did it , they convinced her . or well yea , it didn't take much convinceing since she liked you both , and had told you both she would go . but you and cats had gotten rosy to go on a date with the both of you . 

now yea you and cats were nervous , even if you raps and your mate had the ability to see what the answer would be . to check her mind , then to ask it . but that seemed wrong to you both . you both were also nervous because well , your both married .

and it's tabbo to go on dates if their married . but she agrreed knowing what you both really were , and well now you had a date . you all agreed to meet at a local dinner , mostly because of the homey feel , and well you all were locals .

so raps decided to drive there . I mean you had a car , your mate cats had a car . and well you both were to giddy to figure out were to teleport to , to get there . 

and it reminded you more of human things , so you spoke . " we sould be there soon . " more talking to yourself then cats , from where she was at , in the shotgun part of the car . 

" hm yea I know , pstt I have gone there before you know . " you took a glance to her from were you were looking at the road . she was smileing softly at you , a existed shine in her eyes , she was beautiful . 

she grabbed your hand , the one the wasn't on the wheall . " sorry , I'm just nervous . " cats chuckled " I know , I don't got to look at your thoughts for that ... I am to . " 

she sxezed your hand , and and you sxezed back . well you where there . it would be about 10 minutes before you were spoused to meet . chouseing a Saturday after lunch time , more for the place to be or empty . you pulled up to a parking space put the car in park and looked at your wife " well here we are " as you tured to her she nodded before she flashed her eyes at you brown falling to bright blue and back in a almost comforting gesture you did the same your dark brown eyes changing to red for a moment before going back to dark brown you let go of her hand to get out of the car and watched as she got out and shut her door you shut your own meeting at the front of the car cats spoke " I don't think she's here yet " and you both went to go inside " no not yet I don't think " you both agreed not to use your powers to talk to eatch other more because you both wanted rosy to be in the conversation and because rosy was so new to yours and cats borrowed orbs to comunicate but she was learning even before you and cats had told her how you you looked for her even if you both knew she was not there both of you automatically going to the very back more because you could talk more freely and because you just always took a seat back there cats takeing the inside seat and you the outer more because she wanted rosy to have her own spot to herself though you were both not used to being sit side by side you could deal she grabbed you hand again and squeezed you smiled back to her in thanks god you both were nervous though to be expected you both were so awkward with anything like that the first time like first dates you reached out to a small orb you had given the task to keep track of time to see the time and yea she will be here soon bord and nevorse you spoke to your mate " she should be here soon " you said and faced her she reyplyed " yea I checked mine to so she should be " you looked over to the doors again and watched for her with cats in relative silance and after a minute or two rosy finally came in to view of the dinners windows where the two of you were in your normal wear hoddie shirts and long baggie black pants though similar still difreant because of the hoddies colors yours red and cats blue mostly because those are your true animal forms eye colors and at this point you both associated the colors with yourselfs rosy however in you a long sleeved pink shirt black pants like the both of yours her hair looked resintlly dyed to the ends of her blond hair a pink color like her shirt she spotted you both and waved as she walked over to you both fuck she was pretty cats let out a little laugh she must of seen that in your mind though her thoughts of ' she looks nice ' didn't go unnoticed by you either you felt your face warm at the thought but realised yea rosy had said she liked you both when you and cats had told her you liked her you shouldn't be embarrassed about it " hey rosy over her " raps said as you and cats waved her over she took a seat on the other side of the bouth after she put her stuff down and said " well you two look nice " she smiled softly at you that warm smiledoung the same thing cats did which made you melt cats chimed in " the waiter sould be here soon also before you ask no we didn't wait here long " cats quick to reassure her before she said any thing rosys fake pouted at her " well now I think you both did " and cats make a face back at her you giggled at them both you heard foot steps or well not really because of you transforming to hear better naw you just got hyper aware of when anyone got near you and yep that's the waitress you all stoped talking as she walked over and handed you the menus " what drinks can I get you lady's " she said puting on her best customer service voice you already knew you know cats knew what she wanted and probably rosy to " oh will get a cocoa cola and a Pepsi and she will get " you looked a rosy she nodded and said what the soda she wanted " I mt dew please " the waitress nodded and asked " do you know what what you all want " she asked in a sickly sweet voice for you three you nodded to her and told her the order you spoke " I'll have two plates of frys a pie slice she'll have what I'm haveing and what do you want " you asked rosy and she spoke up " Oh one fry and some cake sounds nice " she said as rosy turned to look at the watirss the waitress nodded and said " ok got thell I'll be out with the food in a bit " and with and smile she left the three of them you looked to rosy and asked " so how's your job they sill geting you to do that chemical stuff " rosy nodded at you And said " yea but it's interesting though " you nodded to her and cats chimed in " I bet it is I mean I love by job but I really only fix animals and stuff " rosy nodded but added " yea but you help animals even if some times do it the traditional way normally " she said the last bit quieter as the waitress came back with there drinks she put the drinks on the table once she was at your table And said " here you go the food will be done soon just get a servers atiioon if you need anything ok " you said " thank you we will " and the waitress said " don't worry about it your wellcome " and with that she left to help other people you asked rosy " it's still intresting though " and gave her a smile a human one and not full of the sharp teeth of your animal form rosy asked " so how's your guys packs you don't really talk about them much " oh there packs you replied " there doing well you know the usual hunting that kind of thing " she nodded cats asked " so we have also been working on both our other worlds farms " you nodded in agreement rosy spoke " oh that's cool last time I asked you got like more tropical stuff getting worked on " she said but looked over to see the waitress you all amedintly stoped talking and watched as she walked over with your drinks she spoke " and here's your drinks your food will be out in a minute ok " she said smileing you nodded to her and said " ok yea thank you " she nodded back and went on to do the the of the counter you took a drink yep that was cola your date was going well so far rosy asked " so how's fic and buck they doing good " cats nodded and said " they are going good last we heard from them " yea you had talked to your kid yesterday so yea they were fine you saw someone walk over to you out of the corner of your eye and quicky turned to see who it was though you probably already knew who it was yep the waitress and your guys food to you saw rosy and cats purk up when they also noticed the person bringing you all food the waitress started to put the the plates on the table and your little group helped move stuff around for her she spoke " well here's yours and yours and this is yours " she stood up once everything was on the table and you awkwardly said " thank you " she smiled at you and nodded " your welcome oh and here is the bill just call me over if you all need anything " you all nodded and turned to your food and pretty much stuffed a fry in your mouth it was hot yea and burnt your mouth a bit but your instant healing took care of it and well you were used to it rosy was ling acustem to you just eating like that but she waited for the

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to add since its not done yet but still


End file.
